voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018)
Wifi Ralph Ralph spacca Internet|original_language = English|dubbing_languages = Hebrew Latin Spanish Italian|dubbing_studio_1 = Taller Acústico S.C.|dubbing_studio_2 = PUMAISdue srl|dubbing_director_1 = Mario Castañeda|dubbing_director_2 = Fiamma Izzo|translation = Katya Ojeda Simona Izzo Fiamma Izzo|recording_date = September-October 2018 (Latin Spanish) 2018 (Italian)|dubbing_place_1 = México|dubbing_place_2 = Italy|dubbing_place_3 = Israel|row80 = United States|row82 = 2018 2019 (Italy)|row84 = Wreck-It-Ralph}}Wreck-It Ralph is an 2018 computer animated movie produced by Disney•Pixar Animation Studios. Original Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine *Jane Lynch as Calhoun *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix *Kristen Bell as Anna *Rebecca Wisocky as Ebay Elayne *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Pamela Ribon as Snow White *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Rich Moore as Sour Bill (rumored) *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Kate Higgins as Aurora (rumored) *Edy Ganem as Cyndi *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Mariana Klaveno as Gracy *Susan Lucci as Susan *Daria Ramirez as Lucre *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Anthony Daniels *Tom Irwin as Wallace *Grant Show as Kyle *Jason Lee as Ryan *Judy Reyes as Maria *Gal Gadot as Shank *Della Saba as Swati *Bill Hader *James Corden *Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore *Hamish Blake *Ed O' Neill as Mr. Litwak *Mark Rhino Smith as God *Kent Boyd as Skeleton Dancer *Ana Ortiz as Karillo *Elsie Fisher as Agnes Additional Voices *Matt Adler *Steve Alterman *Emily Anderson *Jack Angel *Erica Beck *Bob Bergen *Steve Blum *Rodger Bumpass *Doug Burch *Catherine Cavadini *Jennifer Darling *Debi Derryberry *John DeMita *Holly Dorff *Judy Durand *Paul Eiding *Bill Farmer *Dave Fennoy *Greg Finley *Jeff Fischer *Jess Harnell *Barbara Iley *Andrew Kishino *Daamen Krall *David Allen Kramer *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Christina MacGregor *David McCharen *Mickie McGowan *Laraine Newman *Daran Norris *Mary Linda Phillips *Patrick Pinney *Paige Pollack *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *David Randolph *Noreen Reardon *Nev Scharrel *Gary Schwartz *Susan Silo *Kath Soucie *Aaron Spann *Melanie Spore *Fred Tatasciore *Andrea Taylor *John Walcutt *Billy West ADR Loop Group *Mia Brown *Carlos Alazraqui *Lori Alan *Greg Berg *Bridget Hoffman *Susanne Blakeslee *Wendy Hoffmann *L. Peter Callender *Ann Fraser *Kirk Baily *Jennifer Levy *Jesse McClug *Pat Fraley *Terri Douglas *Robert Clotworthy *Wendy C. Culter *Richard Horvitz *Jason Harris *Rif Hutton *Newell Alexander *Rosemary Alexander *Tom Amundsen *John Morris *Robert Olague *Angela Haney *Jean Gilpin *Karen Huie *Phil LaMarr *Bobbi Page *Tom Kenny *David Cowgill *Elena Praskin *Eddie Frierson *Trampas Warman *Jackie Gonneau *Stephen Apostolina *Doris Hess *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Jacquline Pinol *Juan Pope *Gary Raff *Lynwood Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Justin Shenkarow *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Hynden Walch *Damond White *Matthew Wood Trailer Latin Spanish Voice Cast Original Voice Cast *Mario Filio as Ralph *Liliana Barba as Vanellope *Maggie Vera as Snow White/Mulan/Princess Jasmine *Jessica Ortiz as Shank *Romina Marroquín Payró as Anna/Rapunzel *Memo Aponte as Sonic *Carla Castañeda as Pocahontas *Moisés Iván Mora as Fix-it-Felix Jr. *Natalia Sosa as Cinderella *Xuxo Domínguez as The Eboy *Jimena Valle as Nafisa *Isabella de la Torre as Swati *Carmen Sarahí as Elsa *Tommy Rojas as Pyro *Dan Osorio as Butcher Boy *Samantha Domínguez as Felony *Rebeca Patiño as Sergeant Calhoun *Mireya Mendoza as Tiana *Jessica Ángeles as Aurora *Sara Gómez as Moana *Karol Sevilla as Dani Fernandez *Erica Edwards as Yesss *Alex Montiel as Lee *Erika Ugalde as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Francisco Alanis as KnowsMore *Edson Matus as Spamley *Diana Santos as Belle *Salvador Reyes *Denisse Aragón as Merida Participation in project not announced *Kerygma Flores Trailer ''' '''Voice Cast *Eduardo Garza as KnowsMore *Melissa Gedeón as Yesss *Simone Brook as Pocahontas was *Laura Ayala as Aurora *Blas García as Igor Additional Voices *Roberto Gutiérrez as Stormtrooper *Betzabé Jara *Yamil Atala *Oscar Gómez Italian Voice Cast *Massimo Rossi as Ralph *Gaia Bolognesi as Vanellope *Domitilla D'Amico as Tiana *Stefano Cresentini as Spamley *Laura Lenghi as Mulan *Carlo Scipioni as Butcher Boy *Mino Caprio as C-3PO *Alessandro Messina as Tapper *Monica Ward as Cinderella *Serena Autieri as Elsa *Cristiana Lionello as Sergeant Calhoun *Emanuela Ionica as Moana *Paola Valentini as Ariel *Gemma Donati as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Carlo Cosolo as *Serena Rossi as Anna *Gabriele Marchingigli as McNeely *Nicoletta Romanoff as Aurora *Melusine Ruspoli as Jasmine *Rossa Caputo as Merida Hebrew Voice Talents *Nir Ron as Ralph *Kinneret Limoni as Vanellope *Adi Arad as Shank *Verona Beckerman as Jasmine *Einat Azulay as Anna *Mona Mor as Elsa *Ilanit Gershon as Merida/Tiana *Revital Saltzman as Aurora *Naama Shitrit as Snow White Category:Dubbed in México